The Story of the Dark
by selena1234
Summary: Light Yagami's Twin, Dark Yagami, from my other DN story, "Dark and Light" gets his own little story about his past. In this story, however, will also include multiple one-shots with random charactors and I WILL do requests for certain charactors along with Dark's story.
1. Fright

Fright

Dark, age eight, ran for his life. There was a horrible monster chasing after him – it was tall, with oddly angled arms and _wings_. The face was that of a demon.

The creature lifted his Scythe, ready to rid Dark from this existence.

**Earlier that day,**

__Dark had woken up some time at four A.M. It was dark outside still and his twin on the top bunk was still sound asleep.

For no other reason than because he couldn't fall back asleep, Dark got up and walked around the dark house.

Dark, despite being 8, had great vision in the dark. He could see the outline of the door to the small storage closet, every crease of the stairs, his mom's favorite vase – and then he tripped on something he didn't happen to see. Falling hard, he shook the whole house. The vase rocked, around and around and…

Down.

_SMASH_.

Panicking, Dark picked up the glass of the broken vase and tried to hide it, cutting his hand in the process, getting a few _small_ drops of blood on the carpet. They were visible, though.

Despite how much Dark can see in his light, he can't see everything.

So he tripped again.

It cut his hand again, as he was still carrying the glass, and shook the house, once again.

The glass shattered even more.

By this time, someone woke up –

And it happened to be Dark's mom.


	2. Running

Running

Dark looked up at his mom from where he was lying on the floor, the shattered vase in his bleeding hands. She turned the light on. Gasping, she ran over to Dark, and helped him to a sitting position. She picked the glass from his hands and bandaged them up, then carefully swept up the bloody glass. A stain the size of small plate was on the carpet, drying ever so slowly.

Once the glass was swept and his hands bandaged, she proceeded to start scrubbing the stain from the carpet.

"Why did you break my vase?" She asked, not looking up from the spot she was furiously scrubbing.

"I tripped and the house shook and –"

"I don't want any lies, Dark Enryki Yagami. What happened?" She stopped scrubbing and looked at Dark, who was sitting next to her.

"I told you!" Dark replied, a hint of tears appearing in the eight-year-old's eyes. He _was _telling the truth. "I tripped and the house shook, knocking the vase to the ground!"

"Alright. Assuming that _is_ the truth, Dark, then why were you carrying the pieces?"

"I picked it up and was trying to carry it to the garbage when I tripped again and my hands got cut and –"

"Dark, I just ask for the truth, okay?"

"I told you the truth, mom! I don't know how much truer I can be!"

Light stumbled down the stairs across the room, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" He said, followed by a yawn.

"Dark, are you going to tell me the truth?" their mom said in her best 'tell-me-or-you're-grounded' tone.

"I told you the truth. If you don't believe me…" Dark glanced at the door, not six feet from where they were. "I'll run away. I can make it, I know I can." Dark moved so he was sitting in a kneeling position, hugging his knee.

"You wouldn't dare."

Dark looked back to the door, then back to his mom.

"I think I do dare." Dark got up and _ran_ to the door.

"Dark!" He heard Light yell as he ran by.

Dark wasn't stopping.

And he didn't stop until he was out of breath, blocks from his house. It was about 5 in the morning by this time, and the sun started to rise.

_What now?_ Dark thought, looking up at the building he stopped in front of. _I can't go to home. I can't deal with being in that house. No one believes me, I just know it. I'll always be wrong because I'm the Evil twin, is that it?_

Dark walked, not going anywhere in particular. He just walked.

**These chapters are so short… I need to make up about a thousand words now… so one chapter sometime in the future will be 2,000 words… or so. Yeah.**


End file.
